


I Want to Remember

by Rona1776



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Im going into finals this is a stress relief for me, Rating May Change, Slow Updates, a few things will be the same but majority will be different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona1776/pseuds/Rona1776
Summary: Link wakes in the Shrine of Resurrection remembering nothing but his name. He was woken up by a voice he can't place and was told to save Hyrule. However, after 100 years, things are vastly different and now Link is now struggling to live a kingdom that is nothing how he remembered it to be.Also who was that mysterious voice? And why was he the one chosen to fight this Calamity Ganon?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 6





	I Want to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Another Amnesia fic I know, but I'm going to try and make it different so you're not rereading the same story told to you by the game.  
> Enjoy!

_“..Link.”_

_“Link.”_

_“Please wake up, Link!”_

His eyes opened and the first thing he saw when his vision cleared was blue light. Sitting up groggily he took in his surroundings and noticed that he was in some sort of cave. It was covered in odd markings and… glowing. He didn’t recognize where he was or what this place is. He stood up on shaky legs and become more aware of his surroundings. He looked down to see he was completely without clothes and weapons. 

Looking around the room a pedestal lit up with the same colors that decorated the rest of the cave. The surface of the pedestal spun and turned before an object was lifted up. Walking closer and looking at it more closely it was a tablet of some sort. He picked it up and it glowed in response, a blue eye was shown on the screen.

_“That is a sheikah slate.”_ Link looked up suddenly at the voice. Who was that? _“Take it. It will guide you after your long slumber.”_ The doors opened up revealing another room. Taking a few cautious steps into the other room he saw two chests and opened them finding clothes. They were a bit small but he wasn’t going to take them for granted. On the far side of the room he saw another pedestal almost identical to the first one. _“Place the sheikah slate on the pedestal.”_ Link did as he was told and the large wall opened revealing bright sunlight that lit up the dark and dingy cave. He had to shield his eyes from the light, his eyes not used to the bright sun. _“Link. You are the light-- our light-- that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go…”_

That voice. It was so familiar to him yet, he had no idea who it belonged to. There was a slight ache in his chest, but he ignored it for now in favor of getting out of this cave. He climbed the small wall and then for the first time in who knows how long he ran outside and took in the area around him. His surroundings told him he was on the Great Plateau but… it looked different. The Temple of Time looked destroyed and he could already see monsters roaming around everywhere. Walking down the path an old man sat looking at him. He didn’t know him, not at first glance anyway. But that gaze from him. Link could tell the old man knew him.

Maybe he could tell me some answers. He thought. He walked down the path right to where the old man was.

“Oh hello. It’s not everyday I meet someone here on the plateau.” The old man chuckled.

“Who are you?” Link’s voice was a bit hoarse and dry which surprised him slightly.

“Oh, I’m just an old man who’s been living here for many years. I know a lot about this place though. If you have questions I’d be happy to answer them.” The first thought that jumped into his head was the Temple of Time. It shouldn’t be destroyed. He opened his mouth to ask when the old man held out a baked apple. “Here. You look like you're hungry.” He smiled when Link’s stomach growled loudly. He blushed from embarrassment and took the apple with a “thanks”. “I would encourage you to look around the plateau. There’s many interesting things here you may find useful.” He went back to baking apples and other various things layed next to the fire.

Well he was still curious about the temple but it seemed the old man was more interested in his apples, so he let him be. He walked past him and saw, stuck into a stump, an axe. With all the monsters he saw it would be good to have something like that. But he was sure it was the old man’s and he didn’t want to steal. He looked back to the old man who had his back turned to him and he bit his lip weighing the options. He sighed and decided to take it.

_I’ll return it to him later._

No more than a few seconds later a red bokoblin jumped out from a bush and swung a tree branch at him. Link went into a fighting stance instantly and without even thinking, he started swinging his axe once, twice, and the third time he brought the axe over his head and brought it down onto the bokoblin who screeched before poofing into a purple smoke leaving behind the tree branch and some bokoblin guts. Gross. He might need those for something though. He bent down and picked up the guts now wondering what he was going to do with them. He didn’t have a pouch to put them in. The sheikah slate lit up and then the bokoblin guts disappeared into the slate. He took it off his hip and looked at the slate. On the screen he saw an inventory. One woodcutter's axe and one bokoblin gut.

Well. That’s helpful.

He kept going when the slate lit up again. Looking at the map that was up, or what he guessed was a map, he saw a little yellow blinking dot not far from where he was. He followed it avoiding bokoblins as he went. He took one out that had a shield and took that from him and another one that had a bow. He gathered that as well as any other materials that may have dropped. Link walked up to pedestal that looked exactly like the one in the cave he was in. He placed the slate on it and it lit up.

**_“Sheikah slate authenticated. Please watch for falling rocks.”_ **

“Wait what?” He was barely able to process it when the ground shook and he lost his footing. He fell back and managed roll away to avoid a few rocks that surely would have crushed him had he not moved. He felt the area around him lifting and soon the plateau was getting smaller and smaller. When it stopped rising he got up from his place and looked around. The plateau was so far away now. He could see far across Hyrule now. The castle, Death Mountain, and the mountains that surrounded the Gerudo desert. The beeping of his slate brought him back. The slate glowed and read, **_“Regional Map Updated.”_**

The map revealed all of the Great Plateau in full detail. He saw where he was, which was the Great Plateau tower, the Temple of Time, and then… the shrine of resurrection? Wait, that’s where he woke up. Resurrection? Why was he in there?

 _"Link…"_ He looked up from the slate. _"Remember… please try to remember… You have been asleep for the past one hundred years."_ What…? _"The beast. When the beast regains it's true power this world will face its end…"_ The ground shook and he heard a terrible roar from the castle. A dark purple shadowy creature rose from the castle, circling around it. It seemed to look straight at Link with a burning hatred in its glowing eyes. A bright golden light shone from the top of the castle when the beast rose and it roared louder, as if angry when it appeared and the head sunk back into the castle, but it shadowy purple clouds stayed wrapped around the castle. _"Now then… you must hurry Link. Before it's too late…"_

Link stood in shock. Asleep for one hundred years? That… that couldn't be right. He tried to think of what happened before he was asleep and was shocked to find he couldn't remember. He could remember his name and where he was, but dates, places he was before, and people he couldn't remember. Why? Why couldn't he remember anything?

"Ho!" Link was shaken from his thoughts when the sound from below the tower was heard. Looking over the edge he saw the old man waving at him from below. He waved back and carefully making his way down the platforms that circled the tower. He jumped onto the ground from the last step and the old man came up beside him.

"Well now that was quite a site. Those towers started popping up everywhere after this one did. Tell me boy, did anything... happen up there?"

Link was a little hesitant to say. Hearing a voice inside your head isn't exactly something a sane person would say, but this old man, with a sad look in his eyes, looked like he was hoping to hear a yes. So he told the truth.

"I heard a voice."

He smiled. "I see. Did you happen to recognize this voice?"

"...No."

The smile fell. "Ah, I see. That is most unfortunate." He turned his head away. "I suppose it can't be helped. One last question. Did you see that monstrosity surrounding Hyrule Castle?" Link nodded. "That thing is Calamity Ganon. A vile monster that destroyed this land. Do you plan to go after it?" Link looked at the beast once more. He had no memories or idea of how he got here or why his home land is in shambles, but he had this drive. A drive to defeat that thing. If it was the cause of all this he would fight to have it eliminated. He looked back at the old man and nodded. The old man laughed. "Ah, I had a feeling you would say that. However, if you plan to go fight him now it would be ill advised. This plateau is surrounded by steep cliffs and if you were jump off, well… no death would be more certain. However with a paraglider it would be different." Link eyes lit up and the man laughed. "Caught your attention did I?"

"Follow me would you?" He started walking and Link followed behind. They reached a small dirt hill and the old man pointed to a small almost rock like feature. It had the same constellation pattern on it like the cave he was in.

"I would be happy to give you the paraglider, but I want something in return. In these shrines are treasures, if you can get me the treasure, this glider is yours!"

Why did this sound sketchy…

"Easy right? I'm too old to be doing this but you look like you could do it.”

Okay yeah this is definitely sketchy.

But he needed the glider to get out of here….

“Okay…” The old man smiled and Link went ahead. He stopped in front of the door and saw a pedestal similar to the ones inside the cave. He took the slate and held it up against the pedestal and the door opened. He walked inside and a moving platform took him down. As he was being taken below ground he saw the old man and swore he saw green globes surrounding him before he was out of site.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 and 2 will follow a similar story line game wise, but after chapter 2 it will veer off into it's own story and only a few dialogue lines will stay the same.


End file.
